When ordering a replacement part for a product or component of equipment when the part number is not known or is in question, the traditional approach includes using two or three tools to accomplish locating and ordering the part. The customer or salesperson at the parts counter needs to first find a materials list, or parts listing table or parts list, that associates the part with the product. Oftentimes, a book or microfiche needs to be referred to for a drawing or picture of the product that depicts the various pieces of the product in an unassembled state with the parts arranged in relative positions with respect to how they are arranged once the product is assembled. This drawing or picture is commonly referred to as the “exploded view” of the product, since it usually appears as if the product has been expanded or “exploded” apart, with the parts still in the same relative position to each other, except moved apart to be able to better distinguish individual characteristics of the parts. This view of the product is oftentimes the same as the assembly drawing that is used to assemble the product, since it clearly depicts how the parts are arranged in order to assemble the product. Each part in an exploded view is usually labeled with a “key” number, or “piece” number (different from the part number), which is used to associate each part to a materials list. A materials list lists the key number together with the corresponding part number, description, and other pertinent information concerning each part in a table format.
Consulting the product's exploded view will usually confirm where a part is located with respect to the other parts in the product, and is very useful for trying to identify a replacement part and its part number. To do this, a person has to first determine the key number of a desired part from the exploded view, then find the key number on the materials list to find its corresponding part number, and then, oftentimes, also consult a separate price list for the price of the desired part. Therefore, once the part is located via the exploded view, the part number or key number is used to locate the part in a price list or point of sale system to determine the price of the part. Thereafter, an order form is filled out or the part is entered into the point of sale or purchasing system.
In a similar manner, parts are sometimes first selected from a materials list or parts list, and then with the part number or key number, the exploded view examined to confirm that it is the correct part to be ordered or purchased. Either way, there are multiple documents that need to be used to identify a desired part and place an order; furthermore, the process needs to be repeated for each part being ordered.